muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Muv-Luv Wiki
Upcoming Works Schwarzensmarken Anime: January 2016 Schwarzensmarken Visual Novels (Windows Port; Japan Only): November 27, 2016 (Part 1) Muv Luv Trilogy (Vita Port; Japan Only): January 21st, 2016 Sources: http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:B214/Muv-Luv_Updates 2015 Muv-Luv English Kickstarter Update 10/22/2015: The Kickstarter for Muv-Luv has begun! Check out their page for more information on backer rewards and be sure to contribute whenever you can. The Kickstarter is set to last for 40 days, until November 3rd. Official sources you can follow for the latest news: Twitter: https://twitter.com/muvluvseries Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/muvluvseries Tumblr: http://muvluvseries.tumblr.com/ Muv-Luv Trilogy and other Games in the Series Muv-Luv (マブラヴ, Mabu Ravu) is a multimedia franchise by âge spanning various Visual Novels, Light Novels, Mangas and a sidestory Anime series. The primary medium by which Muv-Luv was first produced was as a visual novel. Outside of the main series, many of the side-stories set in the world of Muv-Luv are often released in a combined bundle, regardless of whether they are related to each other or not; many have also been released more than once, and together with different stories. Three main games are: The original Muv-Luv was released in February 28th, 2003, which contains Extra & Unlimited. Its sequel, Muv-Luv Alternative, followed nearly 3 years later and was released in February 24th, 2006. Since then, several more related series have been released, each covering a different aspect of the Muv-Luv universe. Other Games by Age For a more comprehensive list of each release done by âge, and the games that come with them, please visit this link. Series Setting Many of the stories in Muv-Luv share the same world, especially those set in the Unlimited/Alternative timelines. Explore the history and development of events that have transpired in the Muv-Luv universe, as well as its technological and geopolitical aspects. Publications and Merchandise Several stories set in the Muv-Luv universe have been published, as well as supplementary guidebooks detailing the creation of the world setting, and the creative process that went into the production of this series. Additionally, several lines of merchandise have been produced under the series' name, ranging from character/TSF figurines and model kits to clothing. |-|TSF Figurines= Some of the first TSF-related merchandise were TSF figurines, the A3 series by Volks being one of the most prolific. In recent times, there have also been releases by Revoltech, as well as new Volks products, in the area of poseable TSF figurines. *TSF Figures *Volks A3 |-|TSF Model Kits= TSF model kits are mainly produced by Kotobukiya. However, Volks had also released a Type-00 resin kit during the visual novel's debut. *TSF Model Kits |-|Character Figures= Numerous character figurines have been produced since the beginning of the series. While the first character figurines were collectibles by Volks, recent releases include Figma's poseable figurines and statuettes by Goodsmile. *Character Figures |-|CD Releases= Collections of music and singles in each of the games/productions in the Muv-Luv series. *CD |-|Others= Because nothing beats stalking school teachers late at night, right? *Clothing Production The people who have worked on Muv-Luv, from the creative crew to the singers and composers that have provided the music for the series. |-|Creative Crew= *Yoshimune Kouki *Wei Luxin *CARNELIAN *Miyata Sou |-|Vocalists= *Kuribayashi Minami *JAM Project *Misato Aki *GRANRODEO *Ayami *Kumi Koda Fandom Popularity The various fan works that have been recognized and released by âge, as well as well-known fan reactions to the series proper. |-|English Fandom= *Homages *Gag Articles |-|Japanese Fandom= *Muv-Luv Alternative: Faraway Dawn *Drill Milky Punch *Muv-Luv The TSF Forefront Latest activity